


The Afterparty

by CombineGLaDOS



Series: First Time for Everything [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Every support mains least favourite words, F/F, First Dance, Party, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineGLaDOS/pseuds/CombineGLaDOS
Summary: Fareeha and Angela are married, and like with most weddings, they have a party afterwards





	The Afterparty

In the hour between the wedding itself and the reception, Angela and Fareeha had little power to do anything other than giggle and smile with joy at the thought that the other woman was her wife now. They had done it. All the nerves in the morning, the shaking, the crying. It was all over, and they had finally managed to get married without either of them fainting.

They knew when they got to the venue for the afterparty, everyone else would already be there, beginning their celebrations for the happy couple, and while it should have been daunting to know that the moment they walked in the room, they’d be pounced on by everyone, they really couldn’t care less.

When they pulled up outside, Angela got out of the car as quickly as possible, the smaller dress she had changed into giving her a better range of movement than the one she wore to the actual wedding. She speed walked to the other side and opened the door to let Fareeha out.

“How chivalrous of you.” Fareeha smiled as she herself exited the car. She looked at Angela for a second before her eyes wandered to the ring on her finger, her heart swelling as she felt giddy with joy.

“Anything for my _wife_.” Angela stressed the last word as she shut the car door. While she knew it medically wasn’t possible, she was still pleasantly surprised that she wasn’t dying from how happy she was.

They walked towards the venue hand in hand and sure enough, the moment they entered they were bombarded by friends and family alike, all of them wishing congratulations with the odd comment on “it’s about damn time,” thrown in here and there.

They’d just about made their way through the crowd when Emily dragged a rather sulky looking Lena up to them. The British girl remained quiet until Emily lightly shoved her shoulder. “I’m sorry that I went to put my hand up during the objection thing.”. She quickly turned back to her girlfriend. “There, I said it, can we go get food now?”

“No, you may not.” Fareeha’s voice was stern as she crossed her arms, managing to completely hide her amusement at the fact Emily had made Lena apologise like a naughty toddler. Next to her she could make out Angela trying her hardest not to laugh, and she found herself almost snickering at the look of guilty terror on Lena’s face. “Mainly because we apparently have to do the speeches before anyone is allowed food, or so says my wife.”. She’d _never_ get tired of that word.

Angela nodded next to her. “But you are forgiven.”. She was about to make a quip about doing the same at her wedding if Lena, Emily and Amélie ever got married, but then she remembered the French woman’s opinions towards marriage. Oh well, she’d get her back somehow.

After that, they headed towards the table where their families had sat. Fareeha took the seat closest to her mother and father, and Angela took the seat closest to her brother and Genji. Jesse and Hanzo also made their way over, taking the two remaining seats situated at each end of the table.

As everyone else found their seats, a waiter came around giving everyone flutes of champagne or lemonade for the few who didn’t drink. (Fareeha had to stifle a laugh when she saw Satya politely decline the alcohol in favour of the soft drink, only for Sombra to snatch the champagne from the waiter and begin nursing both of the glasses she now had. At least Amélie was more graceful about taking Lena’s.).

Once everyone had a drink, Sam stood and cleared his throat. “Hello everyone, thanks for coming to today. I don’t know how to do a father’s speech, but the internet has helped me greatly.”. Ana cleared her throat next to him. “As has Fareeha’s mother. So first off, I’m really proud of my daughter. Who’d have thought that the little girl who would stack blocks and then kick them over pretending to be Godzilla would have grown into the woman she is today.” Fareeha’s face flushed as Angela raised an eyebrow at her. “Anyway, Angela. Welcome to the family. I only met you formally a week ago, but I’ve heard a lot about you, and the occasional times where I spoke to you through Fareeha made me realise there is no one more perfect for my daughter and I hope the two of you have a long lasting and loving marriage.”. He bent down to grab his champagne flute and raised it, everyone doing the same.

Ana stood shortly after and expressed similar sentiments, having nothing much to add on top of what Sam had said. Falke made his own speech next, speaking at length about the time Angela comforted him after he watched an innocent animal meet its untimely end (Angela leaned across to Fareeha and clarified it was a moth), before moving on to talking about when he first met Fareeha and managed to scare her. He finished off by wishing them both luck, but commenting that they didn’t need it.

Both brides let out a quiet “oh no…” as Jesse stood to make his speech. Both of them were unsure as to whether it would be him or Genji who did it, but they had both been safely assured that they would have a long discussion about who would be the better fit for the best man speech.

Angela felt her will to live leave when she heard Genji harshly whisper, “how does paper beat rock anyway?”

“So…Angela and Fareeha Amari.” Jesse began. “I like t’ think that we’ve been best friends for a while and that I know you both well. I watched both of you grow into the women you are today, I listened as Fareeha gushed about the women she liked an’ Angela gushed about the women and the men that caught her eye, but never did I imagine that one day it would be each other who you were gushing over. Now, I know everyone’s gettin’ hungry right about now, so I’ll make it quick. I think I speak for everyone when I say we’re happy for you, and I hope you planned enough food for us to have leftovers.” He grabbed his glass and raised it like the other speech makers had done earlier. “To the happy couple.” Everyone raised their glasses and repeated the last line.

Having already said what they wanted in their vows, Angela and Fareeha only said a quick thank you to everyone for coming before saying how happy they were to finally call the other woman their wife. They jointly announced that the buffet was now open and nearly everyone sprang up and ran towards the table with the food

Fareeha made to stand but Angela pulled her back down. “Probably better to wait until everyone else had grabbed their food first, yes?”

Fareeha stared longingly at the buffet, or at least where it was behind the crowd currently swarming it. “But…they might eat all the food…”

Angela rolled her eyes. “Our friends are humans, not vultures.”

“Winston’s a gorilla.” Fareeha pointed out, knowing that he would, at worst, demolish the tray of peanut butter sandwiches and potentially a bunch of bananas.

Angela narrowed her eyes at her. “I’m divorcing you.”. Fareeha laughed, standing once she saw an opening at the table and dragging Angela over to get food.

While they ate, they had a competition between themselves to see who could make the other one blush more by being too sweet, stopping briefly when Falke commented about how, if they carried on, he would be sick. They stopped paying him mind and carried on after about 10 seconds.

Once they had finished their dinner and had confirmed that the majority of their friends stopped going up to grab more food, they made their way over to the wedding cake, the guests gathering around them as they cut the first slice and took turns offering it to one another, trying to ignore Hana going nuts with the camera on her phone. They knew full well their wedding would be all over social media in a weeks’ time.

They had ordered a large cake in the hope that it could feed everyone and provide a decent sized leftover but the cake eating finished with Aleks very kindly intervening to stop Reinhardt taking the last slice so that Angela and Fareeha could take it back with them.

“Our friends aren’t vultures?” Fareeha raised an eyebrow as she finished off her slice of cake.

“Yes, well, I didn’t account for Lena’s metabolism, Hana’s sweet tooth and Ana’s ‘friend’ when I ordered it. This is why you should have sat with me when I ordered it like I asked you too.” Angela shot back, beginning to devour her third slice with such speed that she hoped Fareeha would forget she was definitely one of the people guilty for the cake being diminished so quickly.

When it came to the first dance, they’d spent a lot of time debating over what song to use. Angela wanted something slow, whereas Fareeha wanted something closer to the music she knew. In the end, they found a beautiful compromise and slowly they swayed back and forth to ‘Break In’.

“I love you.” Angela whispered.

“I love you too.” Fareeha replied, ducking her head down to kiss her.

Once the song was over, a mixture of both Angela and Fareeha’s favourite songs came on and everyone ran to the dance floor, nearly knocking the newlyweds off their feet.

The remainder of the evening was very much a standard party, some people, like Winston leaving early in the evening while others stayed late into the night. The majority of the guests stayed relatively sensible while a very select few had elected good decisions were best left before 8 pm.

Angela was nursing a glass of wine and talking to Falke about football when they heard the sound of glasses and plates jostling followed by a very loud bang as a drunk Genji attempted to chase an equally as drunk Lena and ended up running into a table, losing his balance and falling to the floor. They both glanced over to see him clutching his hip and rolling around in one of the most overdramatic fashions they had ever seen.

“I need healing!” He yelled from the floor as Lena blinked back over to him and knelt down next to him. He swatted her hand away when she rested it on his side.

Falke sighed and Angela chuckled. “He’s your boyfriend.”.

“Not if he ever says that again.” Falke mumbled as he made his way over, shaking his head as Genji started making a speech about how cruel it was for him to die in such a way.

Angela nearly jumped out her skin when she felt someone’s arm wrap around her waist, Fareeha giving a quick apology for startling her in such a way. “Why’s Genji on the floor?”

“He tried to run through a table.” Angela watched her brother and Genji for a moment longer, the cyborg now wrapping his arms around Falke’s neck as he was picked up and carried over to the two brides.

“Genji and I have had a lovely time, but I think it’s best we go back to our hotel room now. Congratulations to both of you and I’ll see you both soon.”

They said goodbye in return and watched as they both left. A glance to Lena revealed that she had taken on the look of a lost puppy now that her friend had gone as she stumbled over to Emily and Amélie, the other two women flirting relentlessly with each other until their other girlfriend tugged on their sleeves and asked to leave.

Everyone cleared out pretty rapidly after that and before long, it was just Angela and Fareeha staring at an empty room as they considered leaving themselves.

“I’ve had a great day today. I can’t believe we’re married now.” Fareeha said quietly, a small smile on her face as she held Angela’s left hand and rubbed her thumb over the wedding band on her finger.

“Neither can I. I love you so much.” Angela leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Fareeha’s lips. “Do you want to go back to the hotel now?”

Fareeha nodded, letting go of Angela’s hand so she could hold her arm out and allow Angela to wrap her own arm around it.

“Let’s go. I can’t wait to get in bed with my wife.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first dance song was [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfFOzQVKuMs)  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
